1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for cracking high metals content feedstocks in the absence of added hydrogen which comprises contacting said feedstocks under catalytic cracking conditions with a catalyst composition comprising a solid cracking catalyst and a diluent comprising alumina.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,482 to Mitchell et al. discloses a process directed to the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a fluid catalyst having improved metals tolerant characteristics. Bartholic in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,605 discloses a process for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a catalyst composition containing a solid cracking catalyst and calcined microspheres (for example, calcined kaolin clay) having a surface area within the range of 10 to 15 m.sup.2 /gram.
The cracking of a hydrocarbon feed in the presence of a catalyst composition comprising a cracking component and alumina reactive component for the reduction of SO.sub.x emissions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,436.